The Recipe/Lyrics
- Meet the Frownies Smoking weed with you 'Cause you taught me to One - Dr. Dre Every morning when I wake up, uh, money on my mind Good times and get caked up, uh, sunshine coming through my blinds I’m living but, really though, it’s never enough 10 milli on, that's a must, living in California Everybody wanna visit for (Women, weed and weather) They come for (Women, weed and weather) (For the women, weed and weather) From all around the world for the (Women, weed and weather) These niggas’ll kill for that, put it in your grill for that Still everybody gotta build for that, me? I make mills off that How the fuck y'all can't see I ride, when I drive, down the block and You look outside, H-A-T-E in your eyes, I enter big money for the enterprise It’s a beautiful day I guess for a bitch to roll with Andre I guess Roll it up, baby come lift that dress then roll it up for me when I’m stressed - Kendrick Lamar You might catch me in Atlanta looking like a boss New Orleans and then Miami, party in New York Texas I be screwed up, Chi town I be really pimping But nothing like my hometown I’m forever living Women, weed and weather (They come for) women, weed and weather For the women, weed and weather (From all around the world for the) women, weed and weather Got that women, weed and weather Don't it sound clever, come and play What more can I say? Welcome to LA Two - Kendrick Lamar My nigga said he wanna fly out to get him Some, three W's only for a three day run, bitch Take them motherfuckin' panties off, you ain't no.. nun, shit I be living in the sky everytime I ride by them hoes Ribbon in the sky on the radio cause Stevie know I control Let it breathe, I control, California living 'til I am old You want to be one, to peak on the chart So the peons can be gone and pee on their hearts She in the coupe, she in the Neon cause she on the BS before we can start Fuck with a nigga, ride with a nigga, let 'em know the priority order me Hennessey and for my niggas OG Killa, call it Jason Voorhees Boy he's on his job, boy he sure be having the marks on they mark Pretty bitches and tire marks, let 'em inhale them pipe exhausts Let 'em reveal how much it cost for this life controlling my vice No way hell no, uh uh, if I’m wrong I don't wanna be right You want to be one, to peak on the chart So the peons can be gone and pee on their hearts Women, weed, weather, it’s not my fault That it's 82 degrees and my top peeled off - Kendrick Lamar You might catch me in Atlanta looking like a boss New Orleans and then Miami, party in New York Texas I be screwed up, Chi town I be really pimping But nothing like my hometown I’m forever living Women, weed and weather (They come for) women, weed and weather For the women, weed and weather (From all around the world for the) women, weed and weather Got that women, weed and weather Don't it sound clever, come and play What more can I say? Welcome to LA Three - Dr. Dre Known for that homegrown where I come from Smoke one, palm trees, double D's got 'em topless in the sun I shall proceed, that's me, muthafuck your opinion How many ways am I killing 'em? Shit, right around a billion We on it, that mean we living for the moment That mean she’ll fuck 'til the morning, time and I got time And I know that I’m in a position of controlling, anything, I by that ocean I'm a boss I’ll buy that ocean, ain't nobody fucking with this Four - Kendrick Lamar They want that shit, they often feind, I give it to ‘em, but in between My time, I gotta tie shoestrings, life’s a trip when you want these things I often slip and then I lean toward three W's in life You know blow job need an application, eating pussy make appetite And yeah my type, I like 'em brown, just like my drink, the fuck you think I don’t fuck with no hand me downs, see if you fuck then it's after me You know how much I’mma make it work? You know her trust livin' in her purse When you discussed your love for lust, just make sure you visit here first, Cali [Hook - Kendrick Lamar You might catch me in Atlanta looking like a boss New Orleans and then Miami, party in New York Texas I be screwed up, Chi town I be really pimping But nothing like my hometown I’m forever living Women, weed and weather (They come for) women, weed and weather For the women, weed and weather (From all around the world for the) women, weed and weather Got that women, weed and weather Don't it sound clever, come and play What more can I say? Welcome to LA